Expect the unexpected
by Lovetowrite86
Summary: Karen Kellam and her father move to Charming after her mom's death. Her father is set on keeping Karen busy at their video store business. Karen and Jax meet at the video store and life changes for both of them. (I would like to say that I don't own any of the son's of anarchy characters and that the store is only briefly based on the series)
1. Chapter 1

**Expect the unexpected**

Charming was a town that had to grow on you, there was not a whole lot here. Well as far Karen Kellam thought. She had just recently moved to Charming with her family. She hated uprooting her life at the age of 17. Her father thought relocating their family after her mother's death had been the right move. Karen disagreed with him and showed him every bit that she hated it. She was a junior in high school. So moving from the Midwest and having to make a new set of friends was not something that she wanted to do. Being the center of attention is what Karen hated most. With her dark rich brown curly hair falling just below her shoulder blades and having ocean blue colored eyes to match she had caught the attention. Boys were gripping at the seams trying to get in her pants and the girls all wanted to beat her ass because of it.

The only "boy" or man in the town that had caught her attention in town was Jax Tellar who was the VP in the local motorcycle club, which common knowledge around town was that every girl, woman high society, low society or middle class were aching for a piece of him. Her father Collin Kellam had recently opened up a video store in town and upon their arrival was approached by several in the community telling him to keep his daughter away from Jax Tellar. Karen wasn't sure of why or what the exact deal was but because of the "outsiders" approaching her father is the reason why he made her work at the video store every day after school and made sure it consumed her every free minute. "Dad this is ridiculous. When we lived in Illinois I was able to do things!" Karen said to her father after she brought out a box that was filled with the new releases that she was about the stock the shelves with. "Karen I will not say it again, until you meet some friends around here you will not be going anywhere other than school, home and here. We have been over this a hundred times." her father responded and he poured himself over paperwork. Karen huffed and walked with the box to the shelves to begin stocking them

Karen understood where her father came from. He was just trying to protect her but he was going about it the wrong way. She thought he was more intimated with the fact the he was inadequate to protect her. They came from a small town not even worth mentioning and other than owning one gun unless he got real pissed off her father thought he couldn't protect her. Karen started taking older movies off the shelf so that they could be moved to their genre section and stacking them to the side. Being that Charming was boring town; she slipped her earphones in and didn't even turn around when the door rang signaling a customer had entered.

Jax Tellar entered the video store with his girlfriend Tara Knowles. They had been dating for 3 years now and everyone knew not to mess with her. She was looker too, with her brown hair with blonde chunks set through it and her deep green eyes it was no wonder that she caught Jax's eye. Sure they had had their problems but they got through them...barely. Tara was 3 years younger than Jax at the age of 18. With her father being a drunken hoarder they had no problem hiding their relationship when she was considered "jail bait" which all his brothers gave him shit about. She was 15 and he 18 when they started their relationship. "So darlin' what do you want to watch?" Jax asked had he put his arms around Tara's waist shortly after entering the video store.

'_It's not like we are gonna watch it but hey I have to be polite__'_ Jax thought to himself knowing the outcome for the evening. "Um I don't know babe...something scary maybe? Or ooh about at chick flick? I promise I won't let anyone know" Tara said with a smile on face and glint of humor in her eye. "Yeah on the scary and hell no on the chick flick. You know me better than that" Jax chuckled knowing that she was giving him shit. "I will go see if there is anything new coming out if you want to go look at the horror section." Jax stated kissing Tara on the cheek and leaving her to head over to the young girl over by the new release shelves restocking.

Karen didn't realize anyone was behind her until she felt a shock from someone tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around yanking her ear buds out to address the person that had just interrupted one of her favorite songs. She froze as she saw it was the one and only Jaxon Tellar.

Jax was shocked by the young girl's beauty when she turned around scared obviously by look on her face, although he could tell that she was more surprised and hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings "I am so sorry. I really shouldn't listen to these while I am working. How can I help you?" Karen said she tucked her ear buds in to her hoody. "You're fine darling. I was just wondering if there have been any new releases of the horror kind?" Jax questioned. He was stunned by her eyes and for the first time in a while he was contemplating canceling his plans with Tara.

'_Whoa dude you don't even know her name and Tara is here!__'_ Jax yelled at himself in his mind.

It was known throughout his club that even though Jax loved Tara she was not the only hole he was hitting. Jax was somewhat of a man whore, but never had he ever contemplated leaving Tara for any of the crow eaters, sweet butts or road pussy. He was shocked.

'_I need to get the movie and go before I get in trouble__'_. Jax thought to himself.

"Well Paranormal Activity 4 just came out but I would suggest something a little scarier. It's not as good as the others" Karen stated. She was nervous. Her crush was standing before her. She never thought that she would actually have a conversation with him. "Well we actually like that kind so I guess we will watch that. Thanks Darlin'. See ya around" Jax said while winking at her. She happened to have a copy of Paranormal Activity 4 in her hand. Jax gently reached over and retrieved it from her. As their hand met Karen felt sparks surge through her body.

As she watched Jax walk away she could still feel the sparks surging. She was still a virgin but she definitely knew that she was sexually attracted to the blonde hair biker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Expect the unexpected**

**Chapter 2 Attraction and real conversation **

Jax lay in his bed later that night by himself thinking about the girl from the video store. After he and Tara left they went to his house and watched the movies they had rented. Tara went home around 11 because even though she was 18, she was still in high school and it was a Sunday night. He wished that would have gotten the video store girl's name. She was absolutely stunning. Her rich brown hair and blue eyes stood out to him. She had small petite frame and from the white tank top she had been wearing he could tell that she had a pretty nice rack underneath it too. He is also had took a moment before tapping her on the shoulder to take notice that she had a nice firm ass. He wondered how old she was. His thoughts were interrupted as his prepaid rang. "Yeah." He said answering his phone. "Hey laddie, get down to the club house. We have important things to discuss at church" Chibs responded from the other side. "Alright I will be there soon" Jax said shutting the phone off. He grabbed his cut from the end of the bed and headed out the door. He normally would have taken the short route to the clubhouse but decided to take the long route. He wanted to see if the video store was still open. He couldn't get this girl off of his mind. She was driving him crazy.

Karen's father had the left the video store about 9 to drop off the deposit from the day. He had told her to close up at 11 and come straight home. Karen had done the night closing out of the store, dusting the shelves, vacuuming the floors and entering all the returns in the drop box. She couldn't get her encounter with Jax Tellar out of her mind. She had never felt the electricity with anyone else that she felt with him. She was siked that he had winked at her. She knew not to get her hopes up too much though because he was with Tara. Tara was a popular senior at her school, extremely smart and pretty. Karen knew that she would never have a chance with Tellar. So she convinced herself just to be content with the times that she would obviously see him in the video store. As much as her father didn't want his daughter around the biker he couldn't stop him from being a paying customer.

Karen was locking up the front door when she heard the roar of a motorcycle. Her heart raced as she turned and saw Jax passing the store and then it beat faster as she saw him do a u-turn and come back and park. "Hey darlin'. You closing up for the night?" Jax asked climbing off his bike. He lifted up his seat and pulled the movies he rented earlier out. "Yep we closed about 5 minutes ago. Are you returning those?" Karen asked. '_That's obviously what's he doing you idiot. Why else would he come back?'_ She thought to herself. "Yeah it's on my way to clubhouse. Do I just drop them in the drop box?" Jax asked knowing the answer. He wanted to have so much more than this conversation with her. Karen nodded and pointed to the slot on the door. Jax walked over to the door and dropped the movies. "What's your name darlin'? I know your knew around here." He asked. He noticed that her cheeks kind of blushed as she answered. "My name is Karen, and yeah we just moved here about a month ago. Your's?" Although she knew his name it was polite to ask. "My name is Jax Tellar. So what are you 19, 20?" He asked. He was praying that she was legal. He knew that he definitely needed a piece of her. The attraction was too strong. "Wow dude no I am only 17. Thanks for the compliment though…I think." Karen responded with laughter. "Fuck no you can't be under 18 darlin'. You definitely look older. What made you and your family move here?" Jax was disappointed that she was younger than he expected but still intrigued by her. He wanted to know more. "My father thought it was best to move after my mother died. He wanted to get away from all the memories. I don't think it helped much. I look just like everything he ran away from…oh shit! I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Jax. See you around" Karen responded. She didn't mean to leave him hanging but she could feel her cell buzzing in her back pocket. It was her dad calling. She should have been home 5 minutes ago. The video store was only a couple blocks from their house.

Jax was shocked at her abrupt leaving but noticed she had taken her phone out of her pocket and answered it. He figured it was her pop calling. He didn't know how far they lived but he didn't like that she was walking at this time of night by herself. His own phone buzzed and he realized that even though he wanted to be protective and either walk her or give her a ride on the bike, that tonight was obviously not the night. He climbed his bike and started on his way to clubhouse. He had a lot on his mind didn't know why the feelings over two meeting with this girl had brought on protective feelings. He normally wouldn't care. Charming was a peaceful town because of him and his brothers. What he wouldn't know is that later he would have wished he would have walked her home and would be surprised at what he would learn about her.

'_Better get going before I get in trouble. Church at this time of night usually means something big is going on' _He thought as he rode down the street heading to the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Again I do not own any of the characters from Son's of Anarchy. I only own my characters. I was reading through my past two chapters and realized that some of the details are wrong. I am going to try to fix this problem as I write more. This would the first time I have written fanfiction in about 9-10 years so I am just getting used to it again. Thank you everyone for your responses so far. Also I do apologize if I slow down a couple weeks with writing. I do work full time, am engaged and have 3 kids to care for between my 2 girls and my finance's son. On top of that I am going to school for my bachelor's degree. I will do my best to keep the stories updated. With that being said here is chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Karen hung up from her phone call with her father. She had heard Jax's bike driving off. She wished she could have stayed and talked to him longer. He seemed like he had wanted to stay and talk to her. She was torn between wanting more encounters with him and wanting to see him less. The more she saw him the more she knew her crush would develop. Karen didn't want her heartbroken over a crush.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone behind her, so it caught her off guard when a male rushed up behind her and put his hand over her mouth. Karen tried to scream but stopped when she felt the tip of the knife on her throat. "Be quiet, don't scream" a husky male voice said. He pushed her into the alley way and shoved her up against a brick building hard. "I won't scream. Please don't hurt me. I don't have any money on me" Karen stated scared. Her attacker laughed. "Don't worry peaches. I don't want your money."

His hands went to the waistband on her pants. Karen instinctively at this time raised her knee to kick him. He punched her leg down and gave her a right hook on her left cheek. Karen spit out the blood from the punch. She wasn't going down without a fight. When he was admiring his work thus far on her she saw the opportunity and gave him a right hook that made him stagger. Without giving him a chance to get his footing back she kicked him in between his legs. Karen started laughing at this moment. She hadn't practiced in a long time but her father had put her through some self-defense classes when she was 12.

During her laughing her attacker stood up, ran and knocked her to the ground. "YOU BITCH! YOU WILL PAY!" He yelled and continuously beat her. The last thing Karen remembered before blacking out was reaching up with her hand and scratching at her attackers face trying to get any DNA she could get off of him…

Jax walked into the club house. It was around 12:30 now. The hang arounds, sweet butts, and crow eaters were there and in full swing. He walked through said his hellos and hugged his brothers. The president of the club and his stepfather Clay whistled to get everyone's attention. "Church, boys!" He yelled. All the table patched members followed him into the room they referred to as church.

"Sorry boys I know that some of you were in bed, with your families, and or getting you some pussy. The reason why I called this meeting is because I don't know if you all know of what's going on in charming but someone is getting brave and are preying on our women. To this date there have been 10 rapes in the last 3 weeks. We aren't sure who is doing it but we need to find out and put a stop to it." Clay broke to the table. He knew there was no point in taking his time. He himself would rather be at home sleeping or fucking his wife. "We haven't heard anything in the news. Why is it being brought to our attention now?" Tig asked. "It's being brought to our attention because they tried to rape one of the school teachers and someone reached out to Gemma. From here on out we will all start looking for anyone that is suspicious. If you see any female walking alone at night, become her buddy and walk her to her destination. We need to protect the women of charming. If they tell you no follow them at a safe distance. WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!" Clay said getting mad. "Shit! I wish we had known about this earlier. I have to go." Jax said getting up. He had to go make sure Karen made it home. Clay stood up "Where are you going? I haven't called church over yet."

"I have to go make sure Karen. The girl at the video store isn't lying in charming somewhere. I stopped and dropped movies off on my way here. She was closing up and walking by herself" Jax said and then proceeded to walk out the door. He was pissed. Had he known this info beforehand he would have walked or given Karen a ride home.

Jax knew that Karen wouldn't be at the video store but he drove there and decided that he would walk the way he had seen her taking. He got about two blocks down and heard smacking sounds. He turned into an alleyway and saw man on top of something. "HEY! YOU! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND TURN AROUND!" Jax yelled. The male figure stopped midway in a punch and turned towards Jax. "What the fuck to do think you are gonna do about it pretty boy?" the man smarted off back. This man must have not been from charming because he was talking to the wrong guy. Jax pulled his gun out without even thinking and shot the guy twice in the head. He pulled out his phone. "I got one guy. Get over here quick. The alley past the pizza place, I will be at the hospital with the female."

Jax called 911 and then went looked down at Karen having his worse fear confirmed. The guy had done a number on her. He could already see the swelling on her face. He heard the ambulance pull up. As the paramedics did their job we walked over to the body of her attacker. He didn't see any distinguishing marks on him, but he could see that Karen got a good punch or two in and huge scratch down the side of his neck. Karen knew that at some point in time she had lost the battle but was smart enough that she was going to get some kind of evidence. Jax looked into her back pocket and got her license. He memorized her address and then gave it to a paramedic. "I am gonna go let her father know and we will meet you at the hospital." He said and got his bike back and head the three blocks over to her house.

Jax knocked on Karen's door. A middle aged man answered. "Can I help you?" Collin Kellam asked the blonde biker at his door. He knew who Jax was and didn't like what he had heard. "Yeah, you need to follow me to the hospital. Karen is there and she needs to you" Jax said and turned around and walked to his bike. The color from Collin's face had drained as he took in what the biker had to tell him. He grabbed his keys and walked over to his car and he followed him to the hospital. He didn't know what to think. He little girl was hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own any of the soa characters. Thank you everyone for you reviews so far. I really do enjoy them and can't wait to hear more of what you think.**

**Chapter 4**

It was quite a scene in the er waiting room. From an outsider's view they would see a grieving father too upset that he was at a loss for words. A group of bikers with only one woman among them. "Family of Karen Kellam?" A dr walked into the waiting room. All the men stood up. "I am her father." Collin said coming forward past the group of bikers. "Mr. Kellam if you will follow me over here I brief you on your daughter's condition in privacy." The dr stated going to walk out of the room. "No Dr. you can tell me here. This young man saved my daughter. He has every right to hear about her as well." Collin said nodding towards Jax. "Ok, well it could definitely be seen that the attacker tried to rape Ms. Kellam, fortunately that did not happen. We had to give her stitches on her left cheek. He unfortunately did a get a good beating on her. I would like to keep her the next couple days for observation." The dr summed up Karen's injuries. "Thank you, dr. However long you feel is right and is how long she will stay. When can I see her?" Collin asked. He was in desperate need to see his daughter. "She should be waking up soon. We only ask that 2 visitors at a time go in the room." The dr said and walked away.

"Jax, can I speak to you for a moment?" Collin asked looking at the blonde biker. "Yes sir." Jax said and the two started walking down the hallway. "I wanted to tell you thank you for saving my little girl. I know if it hadn't been for you that she may not be alive right now." Collin stated bluntly. Jax could hear Collins voice choking. "You're very welcome. Once I had heard about what was happening I left immediately to find Karen because I had last seen her when I dropped movies off." Jax stated. "Well I am sorry if I have been biased with the rumors I had heard about you when we first moved into town. I just want to let you know that I think you a fine friend for Karen to have and that you are welcome to our home at any time." Jax was shocked by the words he had just heard come out of Karen's father's mouth. "Well thank you sir…I am used to it and I appreciate your honesty." Jax stated. They walked back towards to waiting room to finish their wait.

Karen started stirring in her bed. She wanted to jump up and run. "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed. She didn't know where she was or what was going on. Nurses rushed into the room telling her to calm down and of course holding her down. "I WANT MY DAD! GET OFF OF ME!" She continued to scream in her frightened state she pushed a male nurse across the length of the room and out the door. "Karen calm down. I am here." She heard her father's voice. She calmed down immediately. The nurses left the two in her room. Her father rocked her and updated her on everything that was going on.

"Tara, babe listen…I will be over soon…I am at the hospital…I am ok…no I am visiting that girl I saved last night…yes the one from the video store….no you don't need to come here…just get home safe. Love you too darlin'" Jax stated hanging up his cell. Tara had been calling his cell all day. Karen's attack made the news and made everyone conscious of what was going on in Charming. Tara wanted Jax with her at all times. Jax had no fears about Tara. She knew how to take care of herself and everyone in town knew she was his old lady. He had nothing to worry about with her. He walked back into the hospital hoping that he would get to see Karen. All the other guys had left except for Chibbs. He was Jax's back up for today. "So Laddie I have been thinking. You said that this Karen got some good punches in on the attacker right?" Chibb's asked Jax. "Yeah I could see where she busted him up. What are you thinking?" Jax asked. At this time Chibbs when into explanation of his idea.

Karen sat in her hospital room bored. She had just sent her father home for some necessities she needed. He had explained everything that had happened to her. Karen was grateful that her attacker hadn't done anymore than beat her. She didn't want to lose her virginity that way. Now that she knew that this was going on. She wanted to pass words of awareness and wanted everyone to be able to protect themselves. She was not going to be silent because of what happened to her. She was just glad that Jax had come back and saved her.

Speaking of the devil Jax walked into her room. "Hey darlin'" He said handing her a bouquet of flowers. "Hi Jax. Thank you for coming back and saving me. If it hadn't been for you I probably would have laid there for hours." Karen said smiling at him. She really was grateful that he had come to her rescue. "Not a problem darlin'. I just wish I would have walked you home in the first place." Jax said. He helped himself by sitting on the edge of her bed. He filled her in on the conversation that he had with her father and his brother Chibbs. "Wow. You were the reason why my father wouldn't let me doing anything else but school or work." Karen laughed. Jax chuckled with her. He loved hearing her laugh. He knew that what happened to Karen was going to bring them together and it was going to be a close bond. He already knew he had feeling developing for her. "So when you get out I need you to come by the clubhouse. My friend Chibbs wants to teach you a few things." Jax said. Karen nodded. Chibbs had the idea that he would teach Karen how to fight and protect herself so that if anyone ever messed with her again she could just take them down. "Ok I just have to let my dad know."Karen said agreeing to it. She knew her father would agree as well.

Jax and Karen sat and talked for another hour. Tara had called and texted Jax's phone about 30 times. "Well I have to go. Girlfriend is getting a little jealous." He said grinning. "Oh ok. Well let her know that she has nothing to worry about. I know you have a girlfriend and even though I think you are sexy. I am not the type to come in-between a couple." Karen said smiling. "Oh darlin' it's not you she's worried about." Jax chuckled and gave Karen a wink. Before she could respond Jax leaned over and kissed her dead on the lips. The electricity Karen could feel was undescribable. The only thing she could do was smile as she watched him walk of her room. "Damn that man can kiss" She whispered bringing her hand up to her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: I may be able to get Chapter 6 out by tomorrow. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I am definitely enjoying writing this story so far. Again I don't own any of the soa characters. **

**Chapter 5**

Karen paced her porch nervously. Since being released from the hospital a week ago she hadn't been able to go anywhere unless her father or Jax were with her. She wasn't even allowed to stay at home by herself. Her father was inside watching TV in the living room while she waited for Jax to pick her up. She was going to the clubhouse to meet all the guys. She still looked like she had been through a ringer but had chosen to wear a pair of black lazy sweats with a pink sports bra and light jacket over it. Jax said that Chibbs would be teaching her different fighting techniques and she figured that she would need to be wearing something easy to maneuver in. she and Jax had been spending a lot of time together lately when he wasn't busy with club stuff or with Tara. Neither one of them had spoken about the kiss in the hospital. Karen cherished that memory and prayed that she would one day feel his lips on hers when her lips weren't swollen from being beaten. Karen sometimes thought that Jax just stayed around because he saved her and he thought she needed him. She looked at the time on her cell. Jax was 30 minutes late. He always showed up on time. Karen hoped everything was ok.

"Tara, I made these plans with Karen and Chibbs like a week ago. I have to go. I am tired of arguing you with you about this." Jax said getting frustrated. He had been arguing with Tara since he was supposed to leave 45 minutes ago. "You have been spending a lot of time with her. It's almost like you don't want us to be together. Why can't I go with you guys to the club?" Tara asked. She only wanted to go because she wanted to keep tabs on exactly what Jax and Karen were doing. "You aren't coming because you don't like the club. You have made the perfectly clear for the last 3 years. Chibbs wants to teach Karen how to fight so that she doesn't haven't worry about something happening to her again." Jax said getting angrier by the passing moment. Tara hated the club. She knew when they started the dating that the club was major part of his life, but yet she never missed an opportunity to down him for it. "You know what? You are right Jax. I hate the club. I hate that you spending so much time with this girl. I know you just want to get into her pants. Well's she not a sweet butt and….and she's not a croweater. She should know that you have a girlfriend and are off limits." Tara stated firmly. Her real reason for wanting to go coming to light. She was jealous of Karen and hadn't even met her. "Karen knows I have a girlfriend. She's not trying to get in-between us. But really I have to go." Jax stated being done with the conversation. "Jackson if you get on that bike and leave without me, I can guarantee that I won't be here when you get back" Tara stated standing her ground firmly. "Well darlin' I love you and hate that you feel that way." Jax stated and got on his bike. He was raging and needed to get away from her. Tara was being a bitch and he was just done, he didn't care anymore.

Karen sat in her living room. Jax was now an hour past the time he said he would be there. This was not like him. She figured that he had finally just given up on her and decided to stop the playing the nice act. They had learned so much about each other in the past week that she knew he was a good guy and wouldn't do anything that he didn't want to. She heard the familiar sound of his motorcycle outside. "Dad, Jax is here. I am going with him. Love you!" Karen yelled grabbing her phone and walking out the door. "Hey stranger!" Karen said with a smile and she saw Jax park his bike. "Hey cutie. Sorry I am late. Tara and I got into a fight and it wasn't pretty." Jax said getting off his bike. He took a good look at Karen. You could definitely tell that she had taken a beating. Part of her face still had bruising on it and of course no one could miss seeing the stitches. That part still hurt him. "Oh I am sorry. You could have texted me and we could have rescheduled. I mean I know you have been spending a lot of time with me. She probably just needs some Jax time." Karen said. She hated feeling like she was the reason for the animosity between the couple. "Nah don't worry about it darlin'. Pretty sure that we just broke up. She is just being a jealous bitch, which I don't blame her. You are a looker." Jax said looking Karen straight in the eyes. Karen didn't know what to think. "Wow I am sorry to hear that. If you want to reschedule, I would understand. I know how it feels to break up with someone." She said shocked that Jax was openly hitting on her. "Nope we told Chibbs you were coming today, and we are. We need to better your defense skills." Jax said chuckling. He climbed back onto his bike and stood it up allowing Karen to get on the back. "Besides if Tara had come to club like she wanted to, she'd still be pissed because she would be in her car by herself." Jax stated pulling away from the curb after they both got their helmets on.

Jax and Karen pulled into the clubhouse parking lot. Karen took in the garage and the other building that was the actual clubhouse. She could see who she was guessing was Chibbs sitting at a table. "Hey Jackie Boy! You're a little late!" The man bellowed. "Sorry I had some ball and chain problems." Jax retorted as he and Karen got off of his bike and made their way across the parking lot. "Aah gotta hate being locked away" Chibbs said chuckling. Tara was always trying to come between Jax and the club. "Nah, think this time the balls and chain got thrown away. " Jax said laughing. He really was ok with him and Tara not being together anymore. Chibbs just gave Jax a look. They would catch each other up later. "So this is Ms Karen. She is a looker." Chibbs said moving to Karen. "Hi it's nice to meet you." Karen said smiling at Chibbs. "We will see if you are still thinking that later. Time to warm up, I know you are still banged up but I want to jog around the lot a few times." Chibbs said point to the outlined track he made for their training sessions. Karen said "ok" and took off her light jacket and began jogging. Jax was shocked by just how good her body looked. She was very petite and in shape. "Damn…I didn't know that what it looked like under what she was wearing." Jax whispered to himself. Chibbs chuckled and they took a seat to watch Karen jog until Chibbs thought she was all warmed up.

"Oh shit man. She's in with the motor club in Charming." A male voice spoke into the phone. "What do you mean? I know we just wanted to cause some ruckus in Charming but I think we went too far. I mean Dino is dead." The voice paused listening to the other voice. "I know, we have to kill the bitch. I see why Dino picked her out though. Can't wait to get me a piece of that…ok I will keep a close eye on her." The man placed his phone in his pocket and put his hands on the steering wheel. He needed to get closer. This bitch had gotten one of their top ranking members killed. She was gonna pay. The pan sat in his car and watched her jog around the lot. If she would just step outside the walls around it he would have grabbed her. "They can't keep her protected all the time." He said to himself chuckling and drove off from where he was parked.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: New chapter as promised!Thank you for all reviews. It means a lot! I am moving time line of the story along with Karen healed, and her fighting ability increased because of the training.**

**Chapter 6**

A couple months later….

Karen walked around dusting the shelves of the video store. She was almost done. All she had to do was finish dusting and vacuum and she could lock up for the night. The last couple months had been quite amazing. For the most part she goes to school, trains, then goes to the video store to close up. Jax is with her for the most part, at least in getting her to and from places. Other than him and the guys at the club she didn't make any more friends. Tara made sure of it. Even though she was not the reason of their break-up Tara made sure was shunned from becoming anything more than the new girl. Karen was ok with this though because she didn't need a lot of friends. Summer would be coming up soon and she would keep herself training and working. Summer also meant her birthday in August and she would be 18. She hoped soon Jax would take their friendship to something more. They had the chemistry and had a lot in common. Karen was caught in her duties and thoughts not paying attention to her surroundings like normal…she didn't hear Jax's bike pulling up.

Jax was running on little to no sleep. He woke up every morning to make sure Karen made it to school safe. Tara had not made it easy on her. The other kids in her neighborhood wouldn't even walk with her to school. She had been out casted. Jax blamed himself for it, but there was nothing that he could really do, other than what he was doing. He worked at the garage during the day and dealt with club business. When Karen got out of school he would get her and bring back to the garage so that she could continue to train. Her fighting ability was actually very impressive from the parts that he saw anyway. He usually dropped her off at work around 7. Jax was starting to get impatient though. He knew that Karen turned 18 in August. He was thinking that he may not be able to wait that long to show how was feeling about her. It was extremely weird for him too. Since he had met Karen other than sleeping with Tara a few times he hadn't slept with anyone else. He wanted her like he had never wanted anyone before. Jax pulled his bike up to the curb in front of the video store. He could see Karen doing the closing duties of the store lost in her thoughts. Right now would be a perfect moment to surprise her and start their relationship off. He thought she was looking might sexy with her boot cut jeans and long sleeve pink casual shirt on. Just looking at her gave him wood. He made sure to look around the block before entering the store, making sure no one was lurking. The rapes had lessened but hadn't completely stopped. In his world he knew that things with Karen and this group of assholes were not done yet. He knew they would see her as the reason for one of their men dead which meant revenge was coming. He hated knowing that. Karen hadn't asked anything and was blissfully ignorant to this.

Jax took the opportunity to walk about behind Karen. As placed his hands on her hips and was getting ready whisper a pleasant hello into her Karen turned around and pushed him hard in the chest quickly followed by a strong right hook. "God damn't darlin. Chibbs certainly has you prepared" He cussed. Karen placed her hand over gaping mouth. "Jax I am sooo sorry. I didn't know it was you!" She said reaching down to check out his face and help him up. "It's ok darlin. I know you are learning well though. Damn you through a better punch than Tara, and I have taken a few from her." Jax said standing up. Karen had been paying close attention to Chibbs. He was curious as to what she would have done to someone had it not been him. He immediately changed his decision to make a move on her tonight…she was liable to put him in the hospital. Jax chuckled at the thought of it. "Jax I really I am sorry. I didn't mean too….let me vacuum and we can go to my house to put some ice on it." Karen said quickly finishing up the closing of the store.

Jax and Karen pulled up to her house, Jax's face still red from Karen's right hook. When they walked in Collin could immediately see something happened. "Is everything ok?" He asked as Karen pointed motioned for her finger for Jax to follow her to the kitchen. "Yeah Jax surprised me at the store and well I reacted." Karen stated reaching into the freezer for a bag of frozen peas. Jax took a seat at the kitchen table as Karen placed the peas surrounded by a towel on his cheek. Collin started laughing. "Glad to see that training is payin off. No one will want to mess with my baby girl." He said walking back to the living room. Karen held the bag to his face and looked him in the eyes. "I really am sorry. I should probably pay more attention to what's going on around me. I should have known it was time for you to pick me." Karen sighed, she hated that she had done this to Jax. "It's ok darlin…really. I should have known better than to surprise you." He paused for a moment. "Now with your permission and totally not coming from behind you may I finish my surprise?" Jax asked. Karen nodded. Before she could finish her nodding Jax had pulled her into his lap and laid the most passionate kiss on her lips. He pulled back and when Karen when to stand up he kept her firmly on his lap. "I like you a lot darlin…more than friends. I would like to know if you would like to see where it goes with me?" He asked bluntly. His heart pounding in his chest. Karen didn't answer with words. She dropped the frozen bag of peas on the table and grabbed Jax's face with both of her hands and drew him into another longer kiss. When she pulled away he could barely hear her whisper. "I thought you would never ask."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own any of the sons of anarchy characters. I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Starting this week the updates are most likely going to be only once a week as I am still working full time and have my kids. I also start school this week. Thank you for all the reviews. They really mean a lot and I enjoy getting them!**

**Chapter 7**

Karen was on cloud nine! She couldn't believe that Jax had finally made his move on her and that he liked her the way she liked him. Their kiss was perfect. She now was laying in bed thinking about it. She was pretty sure that they had sat in the kitchen and kissed for 15 minutes straight. The only reason they stopped was because Jax's phone went off signaling it was time for him to head to the clubhouse. She sighed and slipped into a deep sleep.

Jax lay in his bed at the clubhouse. He had all the sweet butts and crow eaters pissed because last night after church when he and all his brothers were getting drunk, Jax was the only one that didn't go after pussy. He sat at the bar and proceeded to get shit faced drunk with the old man. He had just started the first step of his relationship with Karen. He didn't need to have the first day of it to start with him cheating. Jax had to admit that he didn't want to cheat on Karen, now or in the future. He had a feeling he wouldn't need to. There was a loud knocking on his door causing him to come out of his thoughts. "Doors open!" Jax yelled lighting a cigarette. He didn't have a shirt on but still had his jeans on from yesterday.

The door opened to reveal Wendy a recently new to his club croweater. "Hi Jax baby. I thought I would come and give you a good wake up," She said sauntering over to Jax and starting to climb on the bed. "Sorry Darlin. I have a girlfriend. She can take care of me in every department." Jax said waving her off. Wendy was determined though and kept advancing. "Jax your girlfriend wasn't here last night and the only girl I see you hanging around is underage so that means you're lying." She said rubbing her hand up Jax's leg. "That girl you see me with all the time is my girlfriend, and just because she's not around all the time doesn't mean that I am free." Jax said removing Wendy's hand from his leg. Wendy went to say something else and Jax stood up "GET OUT! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR WORE OUT PUSSY!" He yelled pointing to the door.

Karen walked in to the clubhouse, her dad had just dropped her off because it was Saturday and it was the routine they had developed. Her dad said Jax needed a day to be able to get some extra sleep since he made sure Karen got to school all week. "Hey Lassie. You are here a little early today" Chibbs said rubbing his eyes and walking over to the bar with a cup of coffee. Karen chuckled. "Chibbs it's 10:30. I am right on time dude." Karen said rolling her eyes. At that time they both heard Jax yell. Karen couldn't hear what he said but both her and Chibbs headed back to the dorms. Karen had been to Jax's dorm several times because that's where she showered after her fighting sessions. On the way to his dorm they ran past a croweater named Wendy. She walked while trying to keep her halter from falling. Looked like someone had tried to tear it off, Wendy was also crying. Karen noted that Wendy had come from Jax's room. She and Chibbs walked to the door of Jax's room. Karen was astounded because he stood there with no shirt on. "HOW COULD YOU? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Karen screamed. Jax just stood there shocked and then it hit him how everything looked to Karen. After he had yelled at Wendy she went nuts crying and scratching at her shirt, now he knew why. "Baby listen this isn't want you think it is. She came in here and I told her to get out." Jax started explaining. Karen was turning red in the face. She couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes. "Ok I must have a really bad hangover because I have missed something" Chibbs said shaking her head. "What you missed is that Jax and I officially start dating and apparently he can't even attempt to get into my pants first before he gets bored and goes after a whore. I won't be doing a fighting session today. I'll see you later Chibbs." Karen said and walked back to the bar, grabbing her purse and backpack before walking out the door.

"Laddie is she telling the truth? You guys together?" Chibbs asked shocked at the news. "Yeah well I guess we were. I…I don't know. I know I want us to be. Can't believe fucking Wendy... Chibb's she really approached me and I said no. You guys heard me yelling at her." Jax explained. Chibbs could tell that Jax was telling the truth. "Well Laddie throw some clothes on and go after your girl. Her pop dropped her off and if she left like she said was going to I can guarantee that she's walking. She doesn't need to be alone." Chibbs said leaving Jax to get dressed.

Karen had decided that she was going to walk the long way to the video store. She needed to think about things. Jax did seem sincere and honest in what he was saying. She had walked past Wendy on her way out the door too pissed to realize the croweater was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Karen was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention. She knew the way to the store, sometimes she asked Jax to walk with her instead of riding his bike.

Karen was shocked when she felt strong arms grab her from behind and trap her. She started paying attention to her surrounding then. She noticed the man had several tattoos all over him. She also noted a black van coming down the street at a high speed. Without thinking of it she slammed her head back at the same time she slammed her foot on the guy's shoe. Because of the head slam the guy immediately released her. When he went to grab again she started swinging hooks left and right. She had him on the ground and then she was grabbed from behind again. This time since she was expecting it she slipped from the man's arms and turned around and raised her leg and hit right across the face. When the guy was coming after again that's when she heard the motorcycle in the distance. "It's one of the sons, grab her and let's go" The driver of the van yelled. The first guy tried grabbing Karen by the legs with his head between her legs. He was trying to get her off balance. It was the wrong move because with one move Karen snapped his neck with her thighs. The second guy that attempted to grab was smart enough to start running towards the van. "Dude just go. We will get her later. Pauli's dead." The van drove off.

Jax pulled up to where Karen was standing. He could see that she was worked up but luckily not bruised. What shocked him the most was that Karen was standing there... with a dead man in between her legs. "Karen baby….are you ok? What happened?" Jax asked climbing off his bike and grabbing Karen and pulling her close to him. Karen recounted everything that had happened. "I am pretty sure these are the guys that have been doing the rapes around Charming. They want me dead. They are gonna want me even more dead now that two of their guys are dead because of me" Karen said shaking and starting to sob. Jax dialed 911 and just hugged Karen while they waiting for Unser and Hale to show up.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: I don't own any soa characters. In fact on Karen, Collin, truly belong to me. Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot. If anyone has any suggestions of what they think should happen next or something they would like to see happen let me know and I will try to work it into the story. Thanks **

**Chapter 8**

The Charming police came and questioned Karen. "You know little lady, you are lucky. They could have killed you on the spot." Hale said looking at the scene before him. Unser had called Karen's dad and he had arrived. "I just acted on instinct. Chibbs has taught me well." Karen stated blankly. She was still stunned by all of what happened. "Honey let's get you away from here." Collin said moving Karen away from the scene. She had already told the police what had happened. "Mr. Kellam I can take her back to clubhouse and she can hang out there till it's time for her to come home" Jax said. Collin agreed. Karen and Jax climbed on his bike and headed to the clubhouse. This day was becoming too much for Karen.

When Jax and Karen pulled up to the clubhouse most of the members were standing outside. Jax had called and briefed them on what happened. As Karen was walking away from the bike Jax grabbed her arm. "We need to talk darlin." He said quietly. "Jax this whole day has been crappy and just overwhelming for me. I just need to think." Karen said aggravated. "I know and I want to be there to help you. I want you to know the truth." Jax said still holding gently on to her arm. "I just need five, ten minutes to think ok. Right now we aren't together but we aren't not together…if that makes any sense." Karen said looking at Jax. Jax nodded and they proceeded to walk towards the clubhouse. He walked Karen back to his door dorm and got her settled. "Babe I am gonna go into church. Take a nap and relax ok. We are only a yell away." Jax said as he laid Karen under the covers in bed. She had already turned over so he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

All the guys were waiting for Jax to enter the chapel he could feel their eyes on him. He lit a cigarette shortly after taking his seat next to Clay. Clay slammed down the gravel. "Alright we need to find these assholes and shut them down now. Not only has that poor girl been attacked now they want her dead." Clay stated taking a puff off his cigar. "Have we learned anything about them?" He asked letting a puff of smoke and looking at Juice. "Well Unser told me the name the guy that was killed today. I am gonna start researching about him once we are done here. I couldn't find anything on the first guy. May be able to now with more information." Juice updated Clay nervously. Clay nodded. "All I know is once we find these guys, they all go down." Jax said with his jaw clenched. They had messed with the wrong woman. "So I have to ask. Did Karen really kill the guy with one move of her thighs?" Tig asked curious. "Yeah, I was pulling up when I saw the guy go up between her legs to throw her off balance and she did one movement and snapped his neck." Jax said stated. He was kind of thrilled and hopeful that one day he would be able to feel the power of her legs. "Man that's one strong bitch. Too bad she's not 18. I like a little pain." Tig said getting lost in his thoughts. "Don't think about it man. She's taken." Jax simply said with a glare in his eyes. Tig got the message and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "So have you hit it yet?" he asked and had leap out of his chair and Jax shot up out his chair lunged across the table. Clay starting slamming the gavel. "KNOCK IT OFF! We need to find out who these guys are and get them taken care of. No one better be hitting "it" till "It's" 18. Have I made myself clear?" As everyone nodded in aggreeance around the table Clay slammed the gavel down and the group dispersed. "Jax can I talk to you?" Clay asked as Jax was getting ready to walk out the room. "Sure what do you need? Jax asked. He was anxious to get back to his dorm to check on Karen. "Are you dating Karen?" Clay asked bluntly. Jax looked him straight in the eye. "Yes I am. We have clicked over the past few months." He said. Clay nodded. "Wait till she's 18 to take it any further. We don't need her father pressing rape charges." Clay said with a nod so his vp would know he could leave. Jax nodded and left the room.

Karen just laid in Jax's bed thinking about the day. She killed a man with just her legs. She was in total shock. Her day had started off horrible. It had all started off this morning with that whore. There was a knock on the door. There was barely a pause after the knock before the door opened and Gemma came in. "Karen…we need to talk. Chibbs told me about your day. How you holding up?" She asked coming to sit on Jax's bed next to Karen. "I am doing ok. It's just been a terrible day." Karen said in a defeated voice. Gemma nodded. "I understand baby. I just wanted to let you know that Jax wouldn't hurt you. He's been stuck too far up your ass to notice she even came here. She's a manipulative bitch." Gemma said lighting a cigarette. "I don't know Gemma. He's told me so much of his past. I guess I have just jumped to collusions." Karen said putting her head into her hands. "It happens darlin. Well I am gonna go into the office. If you want to stop this shit from continuing happening I would suggest making it known loud and clear who he belongs to." Gemma said before exiting the room.

Jax was on his way towards his dorm room when he ran into Wendy again in the hallway. "Hey Jax. Heard your having a rough day. I can help you with that you know?" She said openly flirting again. "No thank you. You have already caused enough trouble today." Jax said walking past her to the bar. He needed a shot. It had been a while since he had one. Wendy walked past him and out of the clubhouse in a whiney huff. "Aye she causing trouble again?" Chibbs said walking up behind Jax and slapping his hand on his back. "Yeah, bitch is gonna get herself killed if she don't watch it. Karen is lethal dude." Jax said smirking at Chibbs. "Yeah she was a perfect trainee. We are done with the training by the way. The lass can kill people with her legs. No more to be taught and don't piss her off laddie." Chibbs said chuckling. They both walked outside to smoke a cigarette.

Jax and walked over to Gemma's office to catch her up on the day and noticed it empty. As he was walking back to the clubhouse he noticed the croweater, sweet butts and guys outside. All of sudden he saw Karen run of the clubhouse and straight for him. He just stopped and she jumped on him wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him. She leaned up and kissed him hard and passionate on the lips. Once she was done she smiled at him and turned towards their audience. "I just wanted to let all you bitches and whores know that Jackson Teller is taken and if you try anything with him I will beat maybe even kill you…Thanks!" Karen yelled towards the group while looking at the group of women. Jax just smirked and picked up again giving her another big kiss. Grateful he could call her his.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I am a day late. Its been busy! I don't own of the soa characters. Thank you all for the reviews! They mean a lot and push me to continue writing!**

**Chapter 9**

The guys started laughing and whistling after Karen made her announcement. The reaction from the sweet butts and crow eaters was the opposite. They all scowled at Karen and Jax as they continued to kiss. Karen and Jax finally pulled away from one another. "Let's go inside babe. I think you have made your point" Jax said chuckling and grabbing Karen's hand and following the guys into the clubhouse. Once inside they took a seat at the bar. "You know Jax we have to tell my dad we are together, so that he doesn't flip out by finding out another way." Karen said holding onto his hand. Jax raised her hand to his lips and kissed the top of it. "Yes babe I do know that and with your little show of pda out there I think we should tell him tonight." He said watching Karen's face go from tan to white. She was scared of telling her dad, especially since his feelings on Jax weren't exactly positive when they first moved. "Are you a little nervous babe?" Jax asked with a chuckle. Karen nodded. She had lost all of her vocabulary. "Come on. I will take your mind off of your nerves." Jax said grabbing her hand and leading her back to his dorm.

"So what are we gonna do about this girl?" A man named Charlie sat at a small kitchen table in a dingy little 2 bedroom house just outside of charming. He was a pretty big guy standing at 6'3, covered in tats consisting mostly of Arian nation. "We are gonna kill her. Not only has she been involved with the death of Dino, but she killed Pauli. We have to kill her to avenge their deaths." Darby said blowing smoke out of his mouth. "And once we kill her especially since she seems so close to the vp of Samcro we will know we have hit them in a weak spot and that is the time that we will not only hit them hard and kill them all. We will start our crank business in Charming and be swimming in money." Darby continued happy with the outline of his plan. "Now we just have to get her alone or when she has very little protection. Unfortunately we are going to have to just handle her with guns. We are not going to be able to indulge in certain activities with her."Darby said to his guy. "Man I really wanted a piece of that."Charlie stated disappointed. "Yeah well we lose her but then the whole town opens up. Now keep an eye on her and get to know her schedule. I will let you know when to strike." Darby said dismissing Charlie and getting lost in his thoughts about running Charming.

Karen giggled as Jax pulled away. "What's the matter darling?" He asked. Karen sat up on his bed. "Well the kissing definitely took my mind off of things, and now you know I am really ticklish" Karen said still laughing. They had been doing some heavy making out and then Jax started tickling her. "Come on let's go play some pool." Jax said smiling and pulling Karen to her feet. "Ok I have to go to the bathroom but I will just use the main one." She said. They walked into the main room and Karen went into the bathroom that actually had stalls.

Shortly after she entered the stall she heard the door open and could hear two women enter the bathroom. "Can you believe that bitch? Staking claim on Jackson! Bitch is gonna learn quick that he will always come running back to us." One woman said. "Yeah she will learn and have her little heart broken. But then Jax will come back to banging us." The second woman stated. Karen was finished but she didn't dare make a move. She wanted to hear these women talk. "I heard that he turned Wendy down this morning. Straight up told her to move on." The first woman stated. "Oh yeah Wendy was telling me about it. He flat turned her down. But woman has smarts. She played it like Jax had attacked her. Tore up her shirt and scratched herself everywhere. It started a fight between the two and almost worked. Then the bitch had to get into trouble." The second woman stated. "I am sure Wendy has some other plans for Jax. She's been aiming for him since she got into town. His girl toy doesn't know what she has coming." The first woman stated. Karen heard them exit the room. She finished in the stall. The woman had confirmed that Jax was telling the truth and that Wendy apparently wanted the shit beat of her. She washed her hands and exited the bathroom. When she looked over at the couch two women sat there. The blonde in the front had shock in her eyes as she noticed Karen had just exited where they had come from. The brunette behind her though just nodded her head at Karen.

Karen walked up to Jax tugged on the sleeve of his t-shirt. He turned around to face her. She grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a slow passionate kiss. "What was that for?" Jax asked shocked as they pulled away. "That is me saying I am sorry. You were telling the truth. I should have believed you." Karen said smiling. "Oh Darling I already forgave you. Trust me your reaction was small compared to what I would do if I were in your shoes." Jax said smiling. Karen leaned in close to him. "Who are those women?" She asked nodding to the two on the couch. "Croweaters." Jax said confused as to why she was asking. She had been around long enough to know that women were around the clubhouse all the time. "No I mean like their names and what do you know about them?" Karen inquired more. "Well the blonde is Candy and she is after Juice. And the brunette is Kathy. Been around for a while, but she mostly just tries to help around here. She's my mom's go to croweater. Why? Something happen?" Jax said now curious as to why Karen was so curious. Karen explained what happened in the bathroom and also after she came out. "Kathy knew you were in there. She wanted you to hear that you have more coming. It's a way to tell you without her getting in trouble by telling you straightforward." Jax said understanding the whole situation. Kathy was about his mom's age. She had probably been with everyone but him and few of the younger members.

Jax and Karen had been playing pool for a couple of hours when Clay entered the main room. "WE HAVE CHURCH IN FIVE MINUTES!" He said entering the room at the end of the hall. "Babe why don't you go ahead and go watch some TV in my dorm. I will be down there after church. Also plan on staying here tonight." Jax said walking towards Tig who waited near the door with a cigar box that all members put their phones in. Karen walked back to his dorm and did what Jax suggested.

"Ok boys we have some info. We have to start planning shit now because we have some shit to catch." Clay said. Everyone looked inquisitive around the table. "We are gonna be playing a game over the next week called let's kill Darby and shitheads" Clay said smiling. He was happy that Juice was able to find some information. Juice did a run down on what he had found out about Pauli the man that Karen had killed and how it all lead back to Darby. Jax was pissed. He was puffing on his cigarette. "Whenever we find them. Darby's ass is mine." He said blowing smoke out.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: I am sorry it took so long to update. School got really busy and kind of had a block. I hope you all like the update. I am hoping to have the next and maybe final chapter up this weekend. Thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot. AGAIN I do not own of the soa characters!**

**Chapter 10**

Karen sat on Jax's bed worrying about how the meeting they were having. She really hoped that Jax and the club could find the men that were doing all the rapes and that were attempting to kill her. She was worried and scared. So much had changed in her life in such a short time. Her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. "Hey Dad…ok yeah I will have Jax bring me home….yeah it was probably best to hire that new guy to work the night shift…very smart thinking…yeah I am ok…love you too…see ya soon." Now she just had to wait for Jax to come out of the meeting and they could go to her house and tell her dad about their relationship. She hoped that his point of view changed as greatly as he showed it had.

Jax walked down the hall to his dorm. He was thinking about the strong feelings that had developed for Karen. He had never felt about a girl/woman the way he felt about her. He was going to rip Darby to shreds. "Hey darling." Jax said entering his dorm and finding Karen sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey babe. My dad called. Said that he's heading home and that I can come home any time." Karen said forgetting Jax had stated earlier that she would be staying at the clubhouse tonight. "Well we can go to your house, pack a bag and get your dad but you guys aren't staying there tonight. We have some information on these pieces of shits terrorizing you and Charming." Jax explained. Karen nodded. "Well lets go so that we can get my dad on board ha-ha" Karen said grabbing her bag and heading out the door to face her father.

Jax and Karen pulled up to Karen's house. Upon their arrival Karen's father opened the front door to the house. "Glad you guys made it." Collin said opening the door wider for them. "Collin, we have some information on the men that are involved in all of this. It would be best for you and Karen to stay at the clubhouse tonight." Jax said getting straight to the point. Collin stood there and thought for a moment. "Well I was actually going to see if Karen could stay there tonight. I have to go back Illinois for little bit." He laid down the news. "Why? What's going on?" Karen asked worried. They didn't talk about her much, but Karen's older sister Sydney still lived in Illinois. "Sydney is in going through a hard time. Tim called and asked that I come up and help out. I have Steve at the video store running everything. He knows to call you if he needs help with paperwork or anything." Collin explained. He already had a bag packed for him and waiting by the door. "Ok…well do you want an escort to the airport?" Jax asked. Collin nodded. "Yeah that would be a good idea, but I want Karen settled first." He said. Karen left to go upstairs and pack. She wondered what was going on with her sister. Everything just seemed to be happening at once. She did feel comfort in that her father would be safe.

"Collin, before you leave because I can't wait any longer to tell you, but I really like your daughter and as more than a friend. Would it be ok for us to date openly?" Jax asked. He figured it would be best to ask for permission then giving him no choice in the matter. Collin was stunned. "I uh…I think you are great guy Jax. A little too old for Karen maybe, but I know she trusts you. As long as it doesn't get too physical before she's 18….I guess I would be ok with it." Collin stated firmly. He saw the chemistry between them. He knew he couldn't stop it and he wasn't a tough guy so he wouldn't be able to intimidate Jax. "Thank you sir. It means a lot to both of us." Jax said smiling from ear to ear. "Thank you for asking for my opinion." Collin stated clearing his throat.

Karen walked down the stairs with her backpack and could see Jax smiling and her dad with an awkward expression on his face. "Jax if you don't mind if we could drop Karen off at the clubhouse then you take me to the airport?" Collin asked trying not to let Karen be aware of the conversation that just took place. Jax nodded. They locked up the house and walked out.

Jax got Karen set up in his dorm with movies and snacks. "You ok babe?" He asked giving her a kiss on the lips. "Yeah just worried about everything." Karen answered quietly. "Well everything is getting ready to be solved. I will be back soon." Jax said giving her a passionate kiss on the lips and walking out of the room.

Jax had been gone about 45 minutes when Karen heard the door handle jiggle. She knew the airport itself was 45 minutes away so Jax shouldn't be back yet. She herself had just stepped out of the shower and had the door open. "Mmmm, He must be in the shower. His fine ass getting clean for me." Karen could hear a women's voice. She instantly got pissed. Why would a woman enter Jax's room late at night? Karen had her pjs in the bathroom with her. She slipped on her tank top and her short sleep shorts. She took a deep breath and entered the room. The deep breath didn't prepare her the sight that was in front of her.

Wendy lay on the bed naked with her vagina pointing straight towards the bathroom door. "You nasty ass hoe! Get the hell out. Jax doesn't want you!" Karen yelled. She knew what Wendy had done prior to Jax so she just continued to raise her voice. Before Wendy could respond Chibbs walked into the room. Jax had him keeping an eye and ear out for Karen. "What in bloody hell?" He said coming in. He saw Karen by the bathroom door and saw a naked Wendy on the bed. "Get out of here you fucking whore! You're lucky that Karen isn't killing your ass" Chibbs yelled with his Scottish accent. Wendy shocked by the event unfolding in front of her grabbed her robe that was at the foot of the bed and ran out of the room. Karen looked at Chibbs and had a look like she was going to cry. "Don't cry Lassie. She is just trying to get to you. I will suggest that when you and Jax finally yee haw that you make him scream like he never has before. That'll set her straight." Chibbs said and walked out of the room chuckling.

Jax entered the clubhouse and saw a smiling Chibbs at the bar. Chibbs nodded to him. "Ya need to talk to your Lass. She's a little shook up. Wendy surprised her with a visit tonight." He said as Jax walked past him. Jax's claw clenched and he nodded as he headed straight to his dorm. Once he entered he laid down next to a sleeping Karen. She stirred in her sleep. "Hey babe." She said her voice hoarse with sleep. "Hey darling. Your dad is safely dropped off at the airport. I even waited while he boarded the plane." He said nuzzling into Karen's neck. "Thank you babe. That was sweet of you." Karen said hugging the pillow tighter and cuddling closer to Jax. "Mmm, darling be careful. So what happened while I was gone?" He asked. He was curious if he was going to be beating a female's ass even though it was against club rules. Karen giggled at his first sentence then proceeded to tell him her store. Jax was shocked "Wow….yea Wendy needs to go. I don't want anything to do with her and she is just set on making your life hell." He said after she finished the story. "Yep but don't worry I am beating her ass tomorrow." Karen said firmly. Jax nodded. There was a knock on the door and Juice immediately entered. "We got some news. We are doing Church at 6am. We have found our prey." He said smiling. Jax nodded. "Hell yeah! I will be there." He responded and Juice left. "Let's get some sleep babe. A lot of our problems will be solved tomorrow." Jax said kissing Karen. He stood up and stripped down to his boxers. Karen was in awe at his 6 pack. Jax was everything she dreamt of in a man. He got under the covers with her and kissed her passionately. Karen wanted more than that and was a little sad when he stopped. "Let's get some sleep before the morning" He said smiling knowing she wasn't ready for him to stop. All in due time, he was going to keep the promise he made to his father. He kissed the back of her head and took a deep breath of her scent. "I love you" He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: I do not OWN son's of anarchy. I hope that you all enjoyed the story. This is the last Chapter of Expect the Unexpected. I have several other ideas running through my head but won't write another story until I know for the most part what I want to write. Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot. **

**Chapter 11**

Jax quietly slipped out of bed as to not disturb Karen. It was 5:30 and the meeting was at 6. He needed to grab a quick shower and a cup of coffee before entering church. Darby was a sitting fucking duck. Jax smiled to himself as he showered and got dressed. He couldn't wait to see Darby's face when he realized he had been caught. Jax had already planned to set it up where Karen wasn't allowed to leave the clubhouse and guard would be with her at all times. He didn't want to risk anyone getting her while they were taking care of the problem. Before he left his room he laid down next to her one more time. "I am gonna take care of these problems today and then you and I can have a normal well as normal as can be relationship. I have never felt about anyone else the way I feel about you." Karen stirred a little after him speaking. He prayed that he didn't wake her up. "I love you too Jax" was all he heard her mumble and then fell back to sleep. Jax got up and quietly left the room.

Jax walked into the main room of the club and went to the bar to help himself to a cup of coffee. He saw Halfsack behind the bar. "Hey sack. Today other than letting her obviously go to the bathroom by herself, do not leave Karen's side. I mean it. If anything happens to her I will personally cut your other testicle off." Jax said with eyes menacing to get his point across. He figured Halfsack was the perfect prospect for the job with his military training. "Yes sir. I will go stand outside your door now till she wakes up." Halfstack stammered and left from behind the bar to go start standing guard at Jax's dorm room door. "Church!" Tig yelled from the open doorway.

All the patched members dropped their cells in the box as they entered. Tig put the box on the pool table and followed everyone. He shut the door and took his seat. Clay slammed the gavel down. "Alright boys, we know Darby is going to be at The Star Motel on 68 this morning. In fact we are pretty sure he's there now sleeping off a drunken night. The plan is to go in and kill him. Anyone not official is not to stand in the way." Clay stated. It was a very simple plan. Everyone nodded and agreed to the plan. They talked about other club business but Jax had one thing on his mind. He was going to be the one to kill Darby. He had hoped that he would have some time to torture him but he really didn't care as long as he was dead. Jax came out of his thoughts as Clay slammed the gavel and they all moved out of the room to go complete the "job".

Karen woke up and felt around the bed. No Jax. She then remembered him having the meeting. She smiled as the vague memory of him confessing his love to her appeared. She decided to get in the shower. She already figured that she wasn't leaving the clubhouse until he got back but she still had some things that she needed to get done. Good thing those things were all here at the clubhouse. She couldn't believe the stunt Wendy pulled last night. Why does she keep coming after him? The question kept rolling through her brain. The woman was not right in the head. Karen was hoping that after today all their problems big and small would be taken care of.

Karen showered and came back into the room. She put on a pair of yoga pants that she liked to wear for training, along with a white sports bra and a pink tank top. To pull the outfit totally off she put on a light weight black jacket that was just her size. She brushed her hair and put into a ponytail. "Let's hope whoever Jax has watching me today is prepared." Karen stated before walking out the door and seeing Halfsack. "Good morning. I am your watch today. Jax stated unless you are in the bathroom or something personal like that I am not to leave you side." Halfsack informed her. Karen nodded. "I figured he would choose you. You are good guy Kip." Karen said with a little laugh and they walked down the hall.

Karen and Halfsack walked into the main room and Karen right away saw Wendy sitting at the bar. Karen tried to control her anger. She figured that she would at least give Wendy the decency to apologize and just ignore her before she gave her the beating of a life time. They walked up to the counter the same time a sweet butt walked up next to Wendy. Karen was doing to her best to ignore them as she helped herself to a cup of coffee but couldn't help listen to conversation. "Why doesn't the bitch leave? Jax isn't here. If it weren't for her I would have gotten him last night." Was all Karen heard before she could control herself. She walked over behind Wendy and before Wendy realized what was happening Karen grabbed a hand full of hair and slammed Wendy's face into the bar. "You bitch! You just broke my nose." Wendy yelled turning around to start attacking Karen. Karen was already prepared and threw a right and left hook across her face. Wendy was out for the count but was still conscious. Karen grabbed a fistful of hair again and lifted her head again. "Jax wants nothing to do with you. He wants you to leave. I already warned everyone so I am not being nice. Hit on my man again and YOU are dead!" Karen states. Halfsack was in shock. Karen may not have known exactly what the club was about or certain details but she had definitely picked up the feeling of how you had to be "tough". Karen dropped Wendy's head on the ground and walked away. Her plans for the day completed she decided it was time for a nap.

The Star Motel was located just a few miles outside of Charming. Figured that Darby would choose a place like this, he was getting as close as he could to Charming. The club already knew that he was shacking up in room 10 which lucky them was the last one at the end of the building. Jax's adrenaline rush was speeding up by the second. "They got a guy outside the door. Guess they knew eventually we would find out." Juice stated being the eyes at the moment. "Well let's take care of him and get rid of Darby. Don't forget he's mine." Jax whispered. Juice nodded and started to walk forward. Opie's large hand touched his shoulder. "Let me take care of this guy." He said. Opie walked over and the guy was already taking out a gun, before he could shoot Opie pulled the trigger on his gun and the guy went down. They broke through the door. Darby lay naked in a bed waking up from the commotion. "What in the hell…"He didn't finish his sentence as he saw Jax right in front of him. Jax starting beating him into commission, letting his emotions get in the way. "JAX COME ON. GET THE JOB DONE!" Clay barked. Jax took out his gun and put it right to Darby's temple. "You were warned to stay out of Charming. Here's for attacking all of those women and attempting to kill my old lady." Jax said quietly and then pulled the trigger. Darby fell against the bed his eyes opened wide as he was shocked at the news he had been caught. Juiced had already typed up a threatening letter so that Darby's boys would get the hint and leave town before their fate ended up the same. The club removed all evidence of them being there and left to head back to the club house. They had been successful in their job. "I think we all need a shot!" Clay yelled as their biked roared towards the clubhouse.

Karen was sitting on the bed when Jax entered. "I am not going to give you the details but it's done. They won't be bothering you or any other woman in Charming again." He said grabbing Karen off the bed and pulling her into his arms. Karen chuckled. "Good, Wendy won't be bothering you again either." Karen said kissing him. Jax's eyebrow raised out of curiosity. Karen explained what happened. Jax was chuckling in the end. "You my dear are one tough bitch." He said jokingly. Karen nodded. "Yes I am…So our problems are solved…what do you suppose we do now?" Karen asked giggling. Jax smiled, and kissed her passionately. "Well I don't know your thoughts darling but I figured we would have our first official date." He said winking at her. "That sounds nice Mr. Teller." Karen said smiling. Jax grabbed her by the waist and they fell onto his bed. He got them into spooning position. "Ok so it's set we go on our first date…after we have a nap." He said nuzzling into Karen's neck. Karen giggled and nodded. "I love you" They both whispered at the same time causing them both to giggle.


End file.
